


The Internship

by skyewatson



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, Isaac and Erica fight, Jackson and Lydia have broken up, Jackson is being weird, M/M, Mates, Stiles has come back from an Internship, but my laptop is working!, kind of pre-slash?, pre-mates, stiles is confused, yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyewatson/pseuds/skyewatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles comes back from a summer internship in Los Angeles and Jackson is acting weird. Stiles doesn't know what's happening, Erica and Isaac are fighting like siblings and Derek's doing nothing about it like usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Internship

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god! Okay so my laptop is working again. Woo! I wrote this last weekend and I was about to post it when my computer shut down and broke on me. But good news there's nothing lost on it. The next chapter for A New Start will be up in a few hours when I'm done editing because there's a few things I'd like to change but it's a lot longer. Instead of the usual 4-5k it's about 8-9k at the moment and thats if I don't add anything. 
> 
> I don't even know where I got this idea from I just kinda figured I'd go with whatever and my mind decided it wanted Stiles to come back from some place and he's different and Jackson's wolf doesn't like it.

“You know I haven’t even unpacked yet, I literally dumped my stuff on the porch, hugged my father hello and immediately started driving over here. I’ve been gone for two months, what couldn’t have waited for me to take a nap?” Stiles asked as he walked into Derek’s loft. 

 

The pack spring up from their lazed positions in the lounge room to hug him. Scott is the first and his hug is so powerful that Stiles starts to have trouble breathing and Isaac and Erica have to drag him off so Stiles can breath again. They start bickering over who gets to hug Stiles next and Allison takes the chance to slip in and hug him gently as does Lydia who kisses him on the cheek. The show of affection doesn’t even make Stiles blush and he’s almost disappointed that all it took to really get over Lydia was to intern in Los Angeles for the summer. 

Erica and Isaac notice when Danny hugs him and they start pushing and shoving each other out of the way as they grow closer to him. They almost get to him until they are blocked by the giant wall that is Boyd who fist pumps Stiles and moves away so Derek can fill up his personal space. He wipes his calloused hand down Stiles’ cheek, swiping across his collarbone and throat. Stiles waits patiently for him to be done, tilting back his head to expose his throat further. When Derek is satisfied he nods and leaves the room, presumably to continue doing whatever it was he was doing before Stiles’ arrival. 

Erica gets to Stiles first but only after she trips Isaac, sending him face first into a wall. She bounds up to him with a gleeful look on her face, sending Stiles back a few steps with the force of her body when they collide. He lets her cuddle him and notes that apparently time apart makes Erica fonder which is always useful to know because the blonde werewolf has a reputation for being downright nasty. Eventually she lets go and Stiles just opens his arms out to Isaac who is pouting at Erica. 

Isaac rubs up against him affectionately, hugging him tightly and Stiles is happy that Isaac is still the same puppy he was when Stiles left and that he hadn’t reverted back to the pit bull he had been when Derek had first changed him. Stiles really likes Isaac but he likes the nice, puppy Isaac not the scary jerk Isaac. Eventually Isaac breaks off and moves off to the kitchen where Scott is calling out to him about something Stiles has no understanding of. 

Stiles turns around and looks at the only other person left in the lounge room, the only person who didn’t get up to hug him. Jackson moves off the armchair he was sitting on and Stiles stands still, wary of the werewolf. They hadn’t been on the best of terms when Stiles had left but that meant nothing at all because Jackson and Stiles had never really been on good terms to begin with. 

Jackson walks up to Stiles and the human is surprised when Jackson hugs him tightly. He feels the werewolf sniff into the column of his neck and stills when the other boy growls.

 

“You don’t smell right.”

“What do you mean? I showered before I got the plane this morning.” Stiles frowns in confusion.

Jackson tugs him over to the mattress on the floor that Erica, Boyd and Isaac had been inhabiting before. He pushes him down and crowds Stiles’ body, half on him and half on the mattress. “You smell wrong. You smell like the pack but you smell like other people and your scent is wrong.”

“I changed body wash when I was in Los Angeles.” Stiles frowned. “It’s not that bad is it?”

“You smell like other people.” Jackson growls.

Stiles huffs. “Well I did spend two months in a city that has over a million people living there. I wasn’t a hermit, of course I smell like other people. I went to the beach and the gym and I had an internship if you remember because that’s why I left in the first place.”

“I don’t like it.”

 

Jackson’s nose is pressed to Stiles’ Adams apple and he tries to hold back the instinct to swallow nervously. Stiles isn’t a wolf but even he knows it is a bad idea to let just anyone near his throat. Derek was one thing because he was, you know, the Alpha but Jackson? That was taking a gamble. Stiles didn’t even let Scott near his throat but that was mainly because Scott didn’t have the best self-control when he got angry. 

He shivered when Jackson breathed in deeply and rubbed his cheek against Stiles’ cheek. He laid there patiently and waited while Jackson scented him and didn’t know what to think about the fact that no one else was in the room or the fact that Jackson was taking his time and being a lot more thorough than anyone else had been including Derek. Jackson’s hands ruck up his shirt and Stiles tries to hold back a yelp when Jackson moves back long enough to pull the shirt over Stiles’ head. 

 

“Jackson what are you doing?”

“You still don’t smell right.” 

 

The five words are all that Jackson mumbles and Stiles sighs and studies the ceiling, trying to distract himself as Jackson takes his sweet time getting reacquainted with a torso he had never been acquainted with in the first place. Stiles is surprised when Jackson’s touches are soft, careful and deliberate instead of the harsh grabbing he had expected of the jock. Jackson had never been careful with him despite his human status so the whole experience is shocking. 

Stiles feels like he can’t breathe as Jackson noses closer to the waistband of his boxers that peak out over his jeans. His whole body vibrates when Jackson noses into the trail of hair that leads down beneath the blue fabric held in place by hidden elastic. He stills and waits, letting out an almost disappointed breath when Jackson noses back up his chest, catching on the skin covering his ribcage that creates a dip in his soft pale skin that leads to his lower stomach. 

It almost feels like forever when Jackson finally noses back up the column of his throat and up his jawline. “You done yet?”

Jackson pulls back and growls. “You still don’t smell right.”

“What do you expect me to do?”

“Go have a shower.”

Stiles sits up and looks at the werewolf disbelievingly. “Why?”

“You don’t smell right.”

“No one else has a problem with it, Jackson.”

“Go shower. Now.”

“No.”

“You don’t get it, Stiles. You don’t smell right.” Jackson punctuates the last words.

 

The werewolf storms out of the room and Stiles just flops back onto the mattress, ready to give up on his life making any sense at all. Derek casually ambles into the room and acts like nothing weird has just taken place. Stiles sits back up, propped up by an elbow.

 

“What’s wrong with Jackson?”

Derek ignores his question. “Your body wash is under the sink.”

“Are you serious? I have to shower because Jackson doesn’t like the way I smell?”

“It’s a wolf thing.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s a Jackson is being an jackass thing.” Stiles counters.

“Stiles do you remember what your mother smelled like?”

Stiles nods. “Like lavender.”

“When she died, the house still smelled like her right? Until one day it didn’t. What was it like when you came home?”

“Like everything was wrong. Oh. Okay, but that’s kind of weird because Jackson doesn’t like me and I’m not his dead mother.”

Derek just repeats his earlier statement. “It’s a wolf thing.”

 

Stiles drags himself off the mattress and hauls himself up the stairs, verbally bitching because he knows the stupid werewolf downstairs can hear every word he says. He finds his body wash and shampoo in the cabinet under the sink just where Derek said it would be. He showers quickly, scrubbing his body raw and indulging in the hot water that is almost scalding just to annoy Derek for making him shower. Stiles wouldn’t just do something because Jackson tells him to but because Derek gave him an order he had no choice but to follow through. It’s infuriating but it’s a part of being pack and Stiles would never change that. 

By the time he’s finished he realizes that he’s going to have to change back into the clothes he was wearing when he arrived and then wonders if that’s going to make his shower a moot point because he’ll go back to smelling like he did before. His phone chimes and he opens a message from Lydia that tells him there are a bundle of clothes outside the door of the bathroom for him to change into. 

Stiles quickly grabs the clothes and changes into them and notices that they are definitely not any clothes he has ever worn before so they can’t be random pieces of clothing he had once left in Derek’s loft. He awkwardly contorts his body so he can look at the labels on the clothes and sighs when he realizes that have to be Jackson’s because no one else is a label whore like Jackson unless you count Lydia, who is a girl or Danny and Stiles instinctively knows these aren’t any of Danny’s spare clothes. 

He uses the hairdryer to dry his hair and wonders how long it took Erica to sneak the object in without Derek noticing. He finds Jackson’s hair gel in one of the cupboards with Isaac’s body spray and Lydia’s expensive lip gloss. In one of the shelves he finds Allison’s bobby pins (the shade is completely different to the hair colour of Erica and Lydia’s) and the special shampoo Scott orders from some store online that his best friend denies makes him more of a girl than Lydia. 

He dumps his worn clothes into the hamper in the corner and leaves the door open so the steam can air out. Downstairs where the dining table is, a decent quality one Derek had invested in when he furnished the loft at the pack’s demand, the pack is eating lunch. Stiles slips into the empty seat between Scott and Jackson. Jackson looks like he is about to drag Stiles off again but settles from rubbing his cheek against Stiles’ briefly when Derek gives him a stern look.

Stiles sighs in relief and fills up his plate from the platters that sat in the middle of the table, occasionally asking Erica and Allison to hand him plates he can’t reach. He watches as Erica and Isaac squabble over who was the best at training the day before and smiles as Danny tries to explain some new computer software to Scott who looks like he doesn’t have any understanding of the conversation he is partaking in. Derek is as silent as always but their eyes connect for a brief moment before the Alpha is back to watching the other members of the pack. Stiles almost thinks he sees the hint of a smile, the tiniest curve of Derek’s lips but he blinks and it’s gone and he’s not sure if he was just imagining things or if Derek had almost given away his emotions. 

It wasn’t that Derek was emotionless because he did have emotions, Stiles had seen them, Derek just communicated differently. Stiles used flailing hands, comical expressions and his loud voice where Derek preferred physical over verbal. Derek is an enigma, strong and so there that he has to be physical because he isn’t like Boyd who can blend into the wall and observe or like Danny who can be silent one moment and inject his opinion in the next. Stiles has seen how Derek operates, he’s been pushed up against walls when Derek has no patience for him, he’s seen Derek ruffle Isaac’s hair fondly, squeeze Boyd or Erica’s shoulder comfortingly as he walks out of a room. He knows Derek pushes Scott harder in training than the rest because if anything happens to him it’s Scott who takes over the pack. It’s like how Derek gives Jackson extra lessons that they both think no one knows about and how Stiles has seen them just sit together for seemingly endless periods of time in silence because Jackson and Derek have so many issues and it’s easier for the to just sit together than to try and talk about it. Derek has emotions; he just doesn’t speak because he’s found away to convey them without having to. 

He’s only halfway through his plate when he realizes what is wrong with everything going around him. Lydia and Jackson haven’t said a word; in fact they are as far apart as possible from each other with Jackson at one end of the table and Lydia at the other end near Derek. Stiles frowns in confusion and tries to remember what everyone looked like when he first entered the loft earlier. They hadn’t been anywhere near each other, Lydia had been next to Allison on the couch and Jackson had been far away in a tattered armchair with the pack laid out between them on couches, beanbags or the mattresses that seemed to be a permanent fixture on the loft floor. 

Stiles wants to ask, he wants to so badly but he restrains himself and settles for going back to watching the pack interact. Derek is sighing at Isaac who is holding the breadbasket over Erica’s head, mockingly. Stiles winces when Erica punches the werewolf in the ribs, watching as Isaac groans in pain and folds in on himself. There is no way Erica didn’t at least crack one of Isaac’s ribs and Stiles reminds himself to never get in between either of them. Isaac and Erica get along but what had started as a friendship between mutual freshly turned badass werewolves had settled into a sibling relationship that brought all the drama with it. Sure it could be entertaining to watch but Stiles can’t help but fear the moment something goes wrong, when one of them crosses the line and someone gets hurt because of it. 

Lunch continues on with no physical violence if Stiles ignores the way Erica bares her teeth at Isaac, which leads Stiles to believe the curly haired boy had done something to her under the table. There’s not even a hint of argument when Boyd and Allison reach for the same piece of bread because the quiet werewolf gives up the piece without a fight and with a small smile. Allison takes the piece happily and offers him up the biggest piece she can find in return and Stiles feels his heart swell at the little moment. He’s so happy to be back in Beacon Hills and back with the pack. Being in Los Angeles was nice but the whole time he had felt like there was something missing. 

 

“So what was L.A. like?” Scott asks as he tries to steal a potato off Stiles’ plate, “Any cute girls there?”

Jackson growls across Stiles. “Watch it McCall.”

Stiles sighs and sits back. “Are you going to be like this all day?”

 

Jackson pulls a Derek and decides to ignore Stiles in favor of growling and glaring at everything and anything in the room. Stiles quickly makes a memo in his head that Jackson has been spending way too much time with the Alpha. The pack doesn’t need two Derek’s. The world doesn’t need two Derek’s. He hears Lydia scoff quietly and then he is being yanked out of his seat by Jackson and dragged back to the lounge room. He can’t even muster up the energy to protest because he knows even Derek won’t save him from whatever Jackson has planned. 

He ends up back on the mattress on the floor, Jackson pinning him down with his weight. Stiles thanks whatever entity that is out there that Jackson isn’t that heavy because he’s already uncomfortable enough with the situation without it physically hurting his body. 

Jackson’s hands slide from where they are pinning his wrists to the sheets up his arm, ghosting over his elbows and down to his biceps. Stiles tries not to shiver when the warm hands yank down the collar of his shirt so Jackson can nose his way across Stiles’ collarbone and neck. He tries to push at the werewolf but he doesn’t budge an inch but then Stiles hadn’t expected him to. 

 

“You’re going to ruin your shirt.”

 

Jackson grumbles something back that Stiles can’t decipher before Jackson shifts his weight so he is straddling Stiles across his hips. He feels himself being yanked up into a sitting position and manhandled out of his shirt. Seconds later Jackson’s shirt is off too and in a pile on the sheets next to the one Stiles had been wearing. Jackson is pushing Stiles down again and the human tries to keep his heartbeat steady while Jackson lays claim to his body again. It’s strange and Stiles doesn’t understand why Jackson is doing any of this. Two months ago Lydia and Jackson had been happy. They had been all smiles when he had waved goodbye to everyone at the airport gate, now he was back and neither had said a word to each other and Jackson is all over Stiles like a rash. 

 

“You done yet?” Stiles can barely speak with Jackson’s nose under his jaw.

“No.”

Stiles pushes him back and sits up so they are chest to chest. “Jackson I’m wearing your clothes, I used my old body wash and you’ve been wriggling all over me for the last five minutes. I didn’t even get to finish lunch.”

“I’ll buy you dinner later.”

 

Stiles jumps when Jackson’s teeth graze his neck in bizarre open mouthed almost kisses. Goosebumps erupt over his pale soft flesh and he squirms when Jackson’s fingers brush against his ribs the wrong way. Stiles’ mind is going a hundred miles an hour but he can barely keep up with the soft touches of Jackson’s fingers and the way the werewolf mouths at the column of his neck. Then Jackson’s fingers are threading into the back of his hair that has grown out more while he was away and Stiles can’t keep back a strangled moan that fights to escape his mouth when Jackson tugs lightly. 

Everything is too fast and too slow and too confusing. He understands nothing and feels everything but there is only one thing that is clear in the haze of his mind. The words come out of his mouth in quiet gasps as Jackson gently nips and bites at everything part of Stiles’ body he can reach. 

 

“You better buy me dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Hated it? Write a comment and tell me. I'm even good with you all yelling at me to hurry up and post ANS. It's coming I promise my lovelies. You can't kill me until after I've finished the chapter (and preferably for you guys, the whole story). 
> 
> Mwah xx


End file.
